Dans les Ténèbres xxx In Darkness
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Traduction de la fiction éponyme de My Dark Rosaline


**Fiction originale de _My Dark Rosaline_ : In Darkness.**

_Dans les ténèbres_

Les Sheikahs.

Nous sommes une race sombre ; nous vivons parmi les morts. Où la noirceur prospère, nous le faisons aussi. Ainsi peu de personnes nous voient, car nous n'avons jamais été faits pour être vus, excepté de ceux qui servent les desseins des dieux.

Les dieux nous ont-il créés ? Par inadvertance, je suppose. Ils ont sans aucun doute créé les Hyliens. Les Hyliens sont des créatures de lumière - des adorateurs du Pouvoir d'Or. Ils survivent là où la lumière brille de tous ses feux, et redoutent trop l'obscurité. Ils embrassent le monde, puisqu'ils sont, comme je l'ai dit, des créatures de lumière.

Et là où il y a de la lumière, il y a des ténèbres.

Où se trouvaient les Hyliens, nous trouvions-nous. Nous faisions partie de leur Monde d'Or mais en étions étrangers. Les dieux savaient cela. Ils ne nous reprochaient pas notre existence ; ils n'essayèrent pas de nous tuer. Non. Nous étions les reflets de leurs Hyliens bien-aimés. Nous étions leurs reflets, mais étions leurs antithèses. En tant que tels, les dieux pensaient que nous les connaîtrions mieux, et ainsi ils nous implorèrent de les protéger. Comment aurions-nous pu résister ? Nous n'avions alors aucune raison de vivre.

Du moins, je le suppose. Vous devez vous souvenir que ce ne sont que des hypothèses, et plusieurs années passées dans cette seule pièce m'ont rendu plutôt fou.

Nous nous sommes tous occupés de nos homologues lumineux, même de la manière la plus triviale. Je suis resté comme un petit chien sur les talons du mien aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, l'arrachant du danger et lui offrant une force absente jusqu'alors pour être prêtée quand la sienne était appauvrie. Certains d'entre nous leur accordèrent plus que cette simple attention. Il s'agissait des plus puissants, et ce sont eux qui ont fondé le village Cocorico. Depuis lors, ils rencontraient les souverains du peuple hylien, et jurèrent, par le serment que nous avions donné aux dieux bien auparavant, qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour protéger la famille royale. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de quelques uns d'entre eux - Sheik, par exemple, le ménestrel errant, ou Dame Impa, gardienne directe d'un membre de la famille royale. Je me demande souvent si elle était leur vraie Sheikah, ou si celui-ci était mort. Ou s'était perdu, ou avait été séparé d'eux.

Oh, ça peut arriver. Ça m'est arrivé à moi, après tout. J'ai vécu et protégé mon ami hylien, bien qu'il me connaissait à peine, même dans le ventre de sa mère. Je suis resté à ses côtés contre vents et marées, jusqu'à ce que je sois séparé de lui pendant un long sommeil.

Ce n'est pas aussi pathétique que ça en a l'air, je vous assure. Ce garçon s'est vu promettre une grande destinée en Hyrule, et en tant que tel, il a beaucoup d'ennemis. Un très puissant en particulier.

Quand il n'était alors qu'un enfant, il rencontra un membre de la famille royale - celle qu'Impa protège, en fait. Elle lui demanda de l'aider à protéger le pays d'un grand mal - Ganondorf Dragmire, je crois que c'est son nom. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il rassembla - avec mon aide - trois pierres qu'elle lui avait réclamées, et retourna au château. Ganondorf était après eux, poursuivant la princesse, et elle dut fuir, et mon cher petit garçon hylien a essayé de la sauver en dégainant son épée.

Le Roi Gérudo trouva cela amusant, et il décida de se débarrasser de lui. J'absorbai la majorité du sortilège pour mon ami de lumière, ne réalisant pas que cela me maudirait.

Nous nous échappâmes relativement saufs et fîmes tout ce que la princesse avait chargé mon garçon de faire, ce qui le plongea dans un profond sommeil. Ce fut pendant ces longues années que le Roi Gérudo me trouva et m'enleva, me forçant à le suivre pour ses propres fins.

Je parviens à me souvenir de beaucoup, de temps en temps. Il m'est difficile de conserver mon enveloppe. Je devrais me trouver auprès de mon hylien. Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me sauver ? Nous étions plus proches que ce que lui et moi - malgré aucun souhait de sa part, admettions, mais ne devrait-il pas réaliser que j'ai disparu ? Ne devrait-il pas partir à ma recherche ?

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dans ma solitude. Je pense que quand je le verrai, je le ferai souffrir pour tout ce temps où il m'a laissé. Je comprends qu'il était pieds et poings liés quand on m'a emmené, mais cela fait longtemps maintenant qu'il est éveillé. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à moi ?

Je suis le reflet de celui qui devrait sauver le Saint Royaume. Cela ne signifie pas que je devrais être piégé dans une chambre d'illusions, une pièce pour imiter et pauvrement refléter le vrai monde des vivants. Bien sûr, le Roi Gérudo est connu pour son manque d'attention, et je présume qu'il possède également un sens de l'ironie tordu. Quelle meilleure place pour une ombre pour vivre ?

* * *

**Feedback apprécié ! Merci d'avoir lu !  
**


End file.
